1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a slide rail assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Slide rail assemblies are used in a rackable server system for slidably mounting server units to a server rack.
Each slide rail assembly includes an outer rail fixed to the server rack, an inner slide rail fixed to one server unit, and an intermediate slide rail arranged between the outer and inner slide rails. The intermediate slide rail is extendable relative to the outer slide rail, and the inner slide rail is extendable relative to the intermediate slide rail, thus the server unit can be extended a distance out from the server rack. Considerations of strength and smoothness of operation may render a given order or sequence preferable in a given slide configuration.